


Those Mornings

by 13ofstars



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Porn Without Plot, more like how i imagine the start of ot3, snk ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ofstars/pseuds/13ofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mornings are usually routine, until they start growing up.  The boys have to deal with their morning problems with Mikasa sleeping in the same bed and it was bound to end up this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first fanfic I've written in years so I'm a little rusty on my story skills. I also typed this is one day and it's incredibly late right now for me. There was huge lack of ot3 fanfics so I decided to throw something in to try to convince others they should try their hand too.  
> This is basically porn without plot, I apologize. I just wanted to type out how I think their relationship starts straying from being more than friends.

It just kind of happened.

It didn't start too long ago, just a year after they joined the Training Corps. Mikasa was always a light sleeper. Sometimes Eren tells her it might have been because of when her parents died and just the paranoia keeps her alert all the time, but it honestly doesn't bother her. Armin isn't a heavy sleeper but he's definitely harder to wake up than Mikasa. Eren was a heavy sleeper. They almost always woke up in that order. They usually just made a pile of blankets and pillows to sleep together with and everyone around them eventually just took it as a strong bond the three shared.

As kids, this turned out fine. They would sometimes stay up late talking, reading, and sometimes eating. Slowly, one by one would wake up, Mikasa always first, and usually wait to get out of bed together.

It started the day Eren woke up unusually early. Mikasa was barely awake and the stirring caused her to fully wake up. Eren's out of bed, quietly padding across the room. Mikasa sits up, about to follow him, when Armin suddenly tugs on her sleeve. He holds a hand up to his lips and quietly shhhhs her, pulling her back down. She lays her head down carefully near his as he quietly scoots over to her to whisper in her ear.

"He'll be back, don't worry. Don't follow him," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Go back to sleep." She glances back the door, confused. Then she lets herself relax into the bed, returning to a state of semi-consciousness. When the bed dips again, her eyes shoot open to see Eren by her side, pulling the covers over his shoulders. She doesn't question it.

And that continues for weeks and months. Eren will sometimes sneak out of bed and return later to fall back asleep. Soon enough, Mikasa noticed Armin was also getting up. By the time he gets up, she's already awake and laying back in bed, staring at the ceiling. When he returns, she's always sitting up, waiting for him and giving him a questioning look as he climbs back into bed. He always avoids her eyes.

Finally, one morning, Mikasa gets her answers. She began to suspect soon after it started happening, but she never actually asked and no one bothered to tell her. She woke up the moment Eren sat up with a groan and crawled out of bed. She's about to fall asleep when Armin wakes up on her other side and starts to crawl out of bed too. Her hand quickly darts out to grab his wrist before he leaves.

"Eren left first," Mikasa whispers. Armin's face turns a light shade of pink as he settles back down to sitting on the bed. Mikasa sits up and leans towards him. He still avoids eye contact and his expression now screams that he's feeling really uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" His eyes dart to hers for a moment before quickly darting back to the door.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he quietly whispers back to her. His face is too red for him to just need to pee. She stares at him.

"You can just do it here and then clean up when Eren gets back," she says. His face turns bright red, all the way to his ears, and he glances at her.

"I can't..." he starts off and trails off. Mikasa just stares at him. It's really unnerving and Armin thinks he might just die of embarrassment there. She's silent for a while before she flops back onto the bed and pulls the cover back up.

"Okay," she just says. He stares at her. His mind is racing right now. He could wait but his dick is already getting to the point of being painful and Eren still hasn't come back yet. He could just do it right there and go clean up as soon as Eren came back like Mikasa said but that's way too embarrassing. "I could help." He jumps at her voice. He turns to stare at her, his face burning.

"No! That's, no," he stutters. She just looks at him.

"It's not a big deal. Either do it here or get up, I can't go back to sleep with you just sitting here," she mutters, turning over to face Eren's empty side of the bed. The room goes quiet. Mikasa is about to drift back to sleep when her eyes blink open again to the sound of rustling and a soft sigh. "Are you...?" The room goes quiet again before a soft sound comes from Armin again.

"Yeah," he whispers. She moves to sit up before pausing.

"Can I see?" she asks. But, she's already sitting up and turning towards him before he can even reply. His face is bright red and his eyes are squeezed shut. The covers pool around his thighs and her eyes dart to his dick. It's an uncomfortable shade of red, and she wants to cringe just looking at it. Pre-cum had dripped down the underside, spilling onto his fingers. His eyes flicker open to glance at her before he closes them again. "Does it hurt?" His eyes flicker open to stare at her. He shrugs a little. "Go on." It's quiet for a moment before his hand slowly pulls up and drops down again. A soft huff spills from his lips. Mikasa scoots closer, watching his movements. She noticed the way his hand would squeeze just a bit harder as he was pulling his hand back up, squeezing a bit more at the tip before loosely dropping back down. Her hand reaches out to settle on his thigh and he gasps, eyes flickering open to look at her. She snatches her hand back, muttering a sorry, as he shakes his head.

"No, it's fine, it just surprised me," he whispers. She slowly returns her hand back onto his thigh. After a moment, his huffs turn into soft, light groans as he inches closer to reaching his limit. She gets up to her knees and makes her way to sit behind him. Armin's hand slows as he watches her move and he's about to get up and move out of her way. Her arms reach out around his waist, pulling his back to her chest. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"M-Mikasa, what if Eren comes back soon?" he whispers, tripping over his words. She lightly moves the hand that he had around his dick to remind him that he was busy. He starts up again, but slowly.

"It's fine. He won't mind," she whispers and a shiver runs down his back and his dick twitches. His hand picks up the pace and her hands rub lightly at his stomach. Soon, his voice grows a little louder, his hand moves frantically, and a soft groan rumbles in his chest as he cums. He's panting lightly as he comes down from the rush of pleasure and Mikasa pulls away after rubbing his arms lightly. She rolls back over and Armin swears she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He slowly pulls his pants back up, careful to not wipe cum all over the place. Soon enough Eren's back, looking at Armin for a moment before crawling into bed. Armin leaves to go clean up.

 

 

It's maybe a week after that incident that Armin wakes up to soft groans and slight shifting on the bed. He slowly gets up and looks to his side to see Mikasa pressed against Eren's back as he jerks off, her hands rubbing at his thighs. Armin's at a loss for words, simply because he knows he wouldn't be able to lie back down without them noticing but it's not like he could join in.

"Armin," Eren gasps out. Both Eren and Mikasa are staring at them, both still continuing what they were doing. Armin’s face lights up red.

"What?" he squeaks out.

"Come here," Mikasa says. He hesitantly rises to his knees and scoots closer to them. "Closer." He scoots just a bit closer. Mikasa sighs before getting up to push Armin around how she wanted him. "Is this good, Eren?" she asks and he groans in reply. Armin's legs cross under Eren's, his dick way too close to Armin's. Mikasa slips a hand under his waistband, tugging it down a bit to signal that he should take them off, before returning back to her original spot behind Eren.

"What are...?" he trails off. Eren stops his hand for a moment, staring at him just like Mikasa is. It's unnerving and Armin has no clue where to look.

"Do you not want to?" Eren asks, his voice fairly calm considering he looked like was almost at the point of cumming.

"N-no! I just, what are we doing?" he asks nervously, eyes flickering from Mikasa to Eren and back. He wasn't going to lie, he was hard and he wouldn't mind this. Mikasa glances to Eren.

"If you touch me, I'll touch you," Eren says. Armin glances at Mikasa who just stares steadily at him. He nods at Eren, who leans forward slightly to reach. Armin moves closer, close enough for them to reach out to kiss each other easily. Not that he was thinking of that. He slips his pants and underwear down to his knees, pulling only one leg out of them. Eren reaches forward, his hand lightly resting on Armin's dick. It's the same hand he was using for himself, still wet with his own pre-cum. It makes Armin jump a little and his dick twitches in Eren's hand. "I don't know how to make it feel the best for you, so..." He trails off and Armin's about to wrap his hand around Eren's but Mikasa beat him there first. She plants her mouth next to Eren's ear and lowly murmurs commands, guiding him with her hand around his. Armin gasps lightly. It's the same exact way he usually jerks himself off but it's so different just having someone else do it for him. He also hazily makes note that Mikasa had watched him carefully enough to figure out what he liked. His chest feels a little warm with that thought.  
Armin hesitantly reaches out to touch Eren's dick. He squeezes lightly as he pulls up, swirling his thumb over the top to grab up some of the pre-cum.

"I don't," he starts but Eren cuts him off with a groan and lightly thrusts up into his hand.

"Just keep going like that, Armin," Mikasa says to him. He meets her eyes before nodding. It seems as though Eren doesn't have a particular preference, but he does enjoy having the tip and the base squeezed tightly. It's only maybe a minute before Eren cums, leaning forward enough to rest his head against Armin's shoulder. His hand stills, Armin still helping him ride out the orgasm as long as he can. But he's getting close already, especially after seeing Eren's back shiver as he cummed and feeling his hot breaths on his shoulder. Armin suddenly feels Eren's hand being batted out of the way and he assumed it was Mikasa's hand that took its place. Even though she was doing nearly the same as she had shown Eren, it was still different and maybe even better. Eren's hand was rough, pulling harshly. Mikasa's hand felt like it glided over his dick, softly and quickly reaching down to rub his balls before pulling back and swiping her palm over the head. It's not long before he cums too. He's pressing back against Eren, burying his face in his shoulder as moans slip from his lips. They stay there for a moment, just Eren and Armin, breathing against each other's shoulders. Mikasa gets up and Armin can hear water splash as she washes her hands. She comes back just as quick, pats them both on the head, before lying back down in bed. Armin knows she's not asleep but he's hesitant to bother her. Sometimes, if he or Eren bothered Mikasa before she was ready to get out of bed, she would glare at them until they left.

"Mikasa?" he calls quietly. It's silent for a moment and Eren raises his head to look in her direction too.

"Mm," she replies. It's just a grunt but Armin can tell by her tone that it just means she wishes she was asleep.

"What about you?" he asks. She sits up, slouching, to stare at him.

"What about me?" she asks back. It's almost a challenge and Armin knows if he doesn't choose his words carefully, he might get kicked out of bed right now.

"I mean, are you okay just lying back down? Or do you want me, or us, to help you?" he asks. Mikasa blinks before staring him in the eyes, thoughtfully, then looking over at Eren to do the same. Armin feels Eren shrug.

"Maybe some other time. Go to sleep," she says, laying back down and closing her eyes. Armin looks at Eren who just raises an eyebrow in reply. He flops onto his back and Armin's left sitting on the bed, cum drying on his thighs and stomach. He quickly gets out of bed, not bothering to not wake anyone up since they both were already awake, and leaves his pants and underwear on the floor as he makes a trip to the bathroom to clean up. Soon, Eren's coming in too to clean up and they spend a while in silence. Occasionally, one or the other would point out a spot of cum the other missed. To Armin, it felt awkward, but he was fairly sure it didn't bother Eren a bit. He looked like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. Soon, Eren nearly does, his head jerking as he nearly falls asleep and Armin frowns at him, quickly swiping a rag over the rest of both of them before pulling Eren back to their room with him. He pushes Eren onto his side of the bed and quickly clambers over him to be in the middle. He carefully reaches out to Mikasa, searching for her hand. Her eyes blink open, focusing on him before closing them. For a moment, he thinks Mikasa has just rejected him and his heart sinks for a moment until he feels a hand touch his and it's Mikasa's. He smiles to no one. Soon, just as Armin's about to fall asleep, Eren's chest is pressed to his back, arms circling his waist. Armin can tell he's definitely asleep by the way he mumbles incoherently and he can feel a bit of drool touch his back. He squeezes Mikasa's hand to get her attention. She doesn't move.

"Can we do this again? Some other time?" he asked. Eren mumbles something, but Armin's pretty sure he's really out of it. Mikasa's eyes blink open and she stares at him, slowly smiling before nodding.


End file.
